Whispers
by XxIMentallyxUnstable
Summary: Yoite and Miharu gets bored one day in Yukimi's apartment, they decide to go out to kill time. When Miharu decides to tell Yoite about his feelings, how would yoite respond? A/N: This is somewhat fluff too. You're warned. Reveiw please!


**Ｄｉｓｃｌａｉｍｅｒ：****I don't own Nabari No Ou. =) **

**Miharu's POV**

Yoite and Miharu were sitting on the floor against a wall in the living room of Yukimi's apartment, watching the owner of the apartment type furiously on his computer. Miharu closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He flopped down on the floor and laid his head down. He decided to try to get a headache, anything to rid himself of the boredom he was experiencing as of the moment. He opened his eyes and stared at the Kira user next to him after failing at trying to get a headache. '_Yoite . . . ,_' he thought. '_I wonder what goes on his mind._' As he thought that, the older shinobi looked down at Miharu, blue eyes met green eyes. They kept in that gaze for a few seconds before Miharu broke the staring contest by closing his eyes and sitting back up. "Yoite, are you bored?" Miharu asked, "Do you want to go somewhere with me?" Miharu looked at the other and Yoite nodded. Yoite was bored too. "Let's go out then." Miharu said smiling, finally glad to have something to do; sitting in the same room, leaning against the same wall, for three hours was tiring. It was something that he would never want to experience again. It was like suicide, but painfully slow. "Yukimi-san, we're going out!" "Be back before the next mission," was all the reply they got, but it was to be expected. Yukimi-san wasn't the type to be very controlling of their actions, unlike Tobari-sensei. He was someone who would focus on holding the group together, but giving them their privacy at the same time. Miharu opened the front door and went out, then holding the door for Yoite before closing it again and making sure he had the keys to the apartment. "Let's go, Yoite."

**Yoite's POV**

Yoite was relieved when the younger ninja suggested something for them to do. He wanted to rid this three hour boredom. It was killing him, as if the Kira technique wasn't already. He followed Miharu out the door and watched Miharu close the door and look for his keys. After making sure that they won't be locked out later, if Yukimi-san wasn't there, Miharu led them out of the apartment complex. Yoite followed behind, wondering where they were going. "Where are we going?" He asked. "You'll see." Miharu replied. '_I guess I'll find out later then,_' Yoite thought.

**Normal POV**

Soon, they got near a grassy place. The grass went downward, like a rounded, curved ditch, making a somewhat of a hill. Beyond that, he saw a small lake. "I like to come here whenever I'm bored." Miharu said**,** "I used to come here all the time, but after the whole ninja thing started, I didn't get a chance to come here again yet." "This is my first time since I learned about the shinrabanso inside me. ". . . ," Yoite didn't know what to say so he kept silent. After seeing that Yoite wasn't going to say anything, Miharu continued to talk.

"You know. . . I like to sit down on the grass here and stare at the clouds." He said while sitting down. He patted on the ground next to him, motioning Yoite to sit beside him, which Yoite did "Sometimes**,**" he continued**,** "You can see the sky's reflection on the lake**.**" Yoite looked at the lake. He saw white clouds on it. "Like now" Miharu said, as he saw Yoite's eyes travel down to the lake.

"It's pretty." Yoite stated.

"Yeah." Miharu responded.

Miharu's eyes darted towards Yoite, then back at the lake. "Yoite . . . ?"

"Hmm?" Yoite's eyes' attention was still being directed towards the lake.

"Is there anything or anyone you'll miss when your wish comes true?," Miharu asked. '_Because I would miss you, Yoite._' Miharu silently thought, closing his eyes again, he exhaled barely audibly and leaned his head against Yoite's shoulder, wishing this moment could last forever.

Yoite thought about Miharu's question. He had never thought of that before. The first person that came to his mind was Miharu. As Yoite thought that, Miharu rested his head against his shoulder. He lightly jolted his shoulders at the touch, but relaxed slightly afterwards. "mm" He answered Miharu. "Yeah, there is someone." Yoite said, deciding to speak a full sentence, regarding to that matter.

"Who is it?" Miharu asked so that a passerby wouldn't hear. It was loud enough so that Yoite, so was next to him, could hear.

Yoite rested his head on top of Miharu's head and closed his eyes. "I would miss you." He said in a voice just as loud Miharu's.

"I think I would miss you too. . . When you're gone. . ." Miharu flinched at the thought and tugged Yoite's sleeve a bit. "Yoite? " Miharu said to get the sickly ninja's attention.

Yoite averted his eyes at Miharu. Miharu's bright green eyes looked into Yoite's blue eyes intently.

Suddenly, Miharu straightened up and wrapped his arms around Yoite, pulling him to a sad hug, not ever wanting to let go, he hugged tighter. Yoite responded by hugging him back. Miharu leaned up to Yoite's ear, and whispered in his ears.

Upon hearing them, Yoite's eyes widened. ". . . Shouldn't you pick someone else?" He asked.

". . . No, you're the one." Miharu said, nuzzling against Yoite's shoulders.

Yoite held Miharu's shoulders and kneeled on his knees. "I'm going to die soon, if not erased!" He yelled to Miharu, shaking the little boy. "It's not good if it's me!"

"It can't be anyone else!" Miharu yelled back. "You were the one who gave me all these feelings I didn't have before I met you!" ". . . please. . . accept it. . ." Miharu said, burying his head to Yoite's chest, his fingers griped on Yoite's clothes. He stated shaking lightly.

As much as Yoite didn't want the other boy to suffer from this later on, he had to admit that he was happy, and couldn't find it in himself to push Miharu away and argue with Miharu.

". . . Me too. . ." Yoite said softly.

"Eh?"

"I love you too, Miharu." Yoite said smiling at the younger boy. His eyes were filled with love. Miharu's eyes widened, taking in this information into his head and processing it. Miharu hugged the Kira user again, but this time with much more force, and pushed them both downwards. Miharu smiled when Yoite started blushing. The two of them were now very close. Their noses brushed briefly.

"Aishiteru, Yoite"


End file.
